


The Littlest Winchester

by JustAWaywardWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, Dean Winchester Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Swearing, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWaywardWinchester/pseuds/JustAWaywardWinchester
Summary: Y/N and Dean prepare for the newest member of the Winchester family. Little do they know she was closer than they thought.





	The Littlest Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic writen August of 2018. Domestic Dean is my JAM. Enjoy!

 

You felt like a whale. No, not even. A blimp.  A fucking Goodyear blimp at a football game. 

 

Looking down at your gigantic belly wondering if you would ever see your feet again, you felt your insides move. “Woah there, little one. Watch where you stretch those legs!”, you chuckled to yourself. 

 

Nesting mode was in full overdrive. You couldn’t help yourself but arrange and then rearrange everything in her room. The blankets always seemed out of place, the clothes needed to be organized in the closet, and her stuffed animals needed to placed perfectly in her crib. And the house would  _ never _ get clean enough. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean had never seen you look more beautiful than you did in this moment, while you were humming to yourself and folding onesies, using your beach ball of a belly as a makeshift table. He leaned against the door frame to watch you, a warm smile coming across his face. The subtle hue of sundown only accentuated your pregnancy glow. Every now and then, you would place your hand on your belly reactively as she squirmed around inside you. You had been carrying his daughter for what seemed like a lifetime and he was so incredibly anxious to meet her. 

 

“Hey, baby.” His soothingly deep voice made your heart flutter. 

 

“Dean! What are you doing home?! I thought you were spending the week with Sam?” You set down the clothes and practically ran to him. He was only gone for a couple of days, but you missed him much more than you thought you would. He was trying to get in one last run with his brother before the baby came and your social lives vanished. 

 

“I couldn’t stay away from you two any longer. Sam understood. He may have laughed at me first, but he understood. After all, it is kind of a big deal.” He smirked. He pulled you to his chest and kissed the top of your head. Then he stepped back and crouched down in front of you. With both hands on the sides of your belly, he gently rested his forehead against you and spoke in a low, velvet tone. “Hey, baby girl. Daddy missed you.”

 

You beamed down at him and ran your hand through his hair. “Well, you’re just in time to help. Will you hang the last of these clothes in the closet?” 

 

He rolled his eyes playfully, as he grabbed a few outfits and started to put them on hangers. You asked him about his time with Sam during the last, albeit short, retreat. He told you they took the Impala out to the lake and spent some time fishing. Taking another handful of adorably small newborn clothes, he told you how Sam kept tangling up his line on some reeds. You threw your head back with laughter, picturing the giant moose of a man grappling with a silly fishing rod. He turned back toward the closet, boasting about this whopper of a fish he almost snagged, when he heard you cry out. 

 

“HOLY MOTHER OF…!” you exclaimed. A monster contraction ripped through you like lightning.

 

“Y/N?!? Are you alright?!? Talk to me!” Dean was panicking while you remained silent, trying to breathe through the pain.

 

After it passed, you started counting. Dean just stood there watching you. Ten minutes later another one came, crashing through you and causing you to double over. 

 

Your tall, gruff, and to be honest, Adonis of a husband was turning to mush right in front of you. “Sweetheart! Please tell me what’s happening! What can I do?!”

 

“I’m fine babe” you assured him once you came down from the scorching pain. “It was just a contraction. They’re only ten minutes apart, but I think it’s almost show time.”

 

“Are you sure?! We can head to the hospital right now!” He started to scramble for his keys and your hospital bag that was already by the door. 

 

You just stood there for a second, amused at him running around like a headless chicken. “Dean.” You rolled your eyes. “I. am. fine. I promise.” you insisted. You tried reaching out to him as he rushed by you. “Dean, please stop.” The man was a tornado, trying to pack his own bag and make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. “WINCHESTER!” you hollered to break him from his daze. He halted, staring at you like he was waiting for you to combust. You brought your hands up to his face and stared into those emerald green eyes that sent you over the edge every single time. “Aren’t you supposed to be the fearless one?” you teased. “We are going to be relaxed and calm and fine.” You took a deep breath in, giving him a look that he should follow suit. You both exhaled and relaxed. 

 

You went to pick up your bag, but he reached it first. “Nope. No way you’re carrying that.” You rolled your eyes at his reprimand. The Impala was already running. He threw the bag into the backseat and you slowly lowered yourself into the front seat. 

 

God, you were huge. 

 

* * *

 

With vision blurry and beads of sweat rolling down your face, you took a deep breath and pushed as hard as you possibly could. “You’re doing great, sweetheart. We’re almost there.” He said quietly, trying to ease you through the pain. He was cradling you while you labored to bring his daughter into the world, not even flinching when you squeezed his hand with all your might. In between your contractions, he marveled at you, mystified by your feminine power.  He was in absolute awe over you and how you were not just a goddess, but also a warrior; more so than when you were hunting all those years ago, and that was saying something. 

 

One final push brought the sweetest sound you had ever heard. Her cries pierced your heart and the tears began to flow. They placed her on your chest, still messy from birth, but you didn’t even notice. You kissed her head and sobbed quietly as the hormones consumed you. Dean watched you with his own tears falling, thanking his lucky stars a thousand times over for giving him this life. 

 

The nurse took her away to be cleaned up and you whimpered after her. “I’ll bring her right back, Mrs. Winchester.”  After what seemed like far too long, she placed your daughter in your arms. She was warm and smelled like heaven. Her pink beanie and hospital blanket swaddled around her was almost too much. You were sure your heart was going to explode. 

 

“Baby,” you said as you looked up at your husband, “Are you ready to meet your girl?” The tears spilling from his eyes silently answered your question. “Daddy, meet Piper. Piper Isabel Winchester.” 

 

Dean tore himself from staring at her face to look at you, still stunned that she was actually here. The miracle you had both been waiting on for nine long months was really here and finally in his arms. “Piper?” He asked. His eyes sparkled with adoration as he looked back at his new baby girl, who had begun to stir. Without looking up, a large smile spread across his face. “Awesome.” he whispered, not wanting to wake her. 

 

* * *

 

It had been barely a month since you returned home as a family of three. Sleep was all but a distant memory. You felt like your head had just hit the pillow when your daughter’s cries came from the bassinet once again. “Dean.” you mumbled. “Get her so I can feed her.”

 

He buried his head deeper into his pillow and groaned. Nothing. She kept wailing. You grabbed your pillow and smacked him with it. “Okay! I’m up!” he growled. He got up and reached over next to him, gently cradling her as he came back to bed. He placed her in yours arms so you could nurse her. 

 

“Thanks babe. You can go back to sleep now. I’ll put her back when I’m done.” You could see what no sleep had done to Dean and it was not pretty. “Really, it’s fine. Go back to bed. At least one of us should get it while we can” you chuckled quietly.  

 

“Nah, it’s alright. I’ll keep you company”. His warm smile melted you on the spot. You nursed Piper as he beamed at you, his heart overflowing with the sight of his two favorite girls together. He never imagined having one woman who held his heart, let alone two, and never one that he have made with his love. 

 

You aimlessly chatted and reminisced about the old days, voices low as to not wake her.  

 

Once she was done eating, you placed her back in her bassinet. Feeling absolutely drained, you climbed back into bed and snuggled up into Dean’s chest. His muscled arms wrapped around your waist. “Y/N?” You felt his voice rumble in his chest. 

 

“Yeah, babe?” Your eyes were closed, already half asleep.

 

“I love you” he murmured.

 

You opened your eyes and pulled away to look at his. “I love you, Dean. More than anything.”

 

With a kiss on your forehead, he pulled you back into his chest and rested his head on the pillow. Soon, he was softly snoring. 

 

You closed your eyes and focused on Dean’s chest, rising and falling with every breath. Your heart was unconditionally full. It was going to be a steep learning curve, settling in with a newborn. You knew you were going to have a troublemaker on your hands.

 

After all, she was a Winchester.


End file.
